


送你一缕冰雪的阳光

by VerochkaIZEN



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerochkaIZEN/pseuds/VerochkaIZEN
Summary: 国设露米，阿/拉/斯/加易手梗+假///孕梗+产///奶梗，一碗重新热了热的剩饭一点dirty talk另注：在露家，庄重场合会连名带父称地称呼对方，父称类似于中间名，它是父亲名字的变形。比如弗拉基米尔→弗拉基米罗维奇，这是我私设给露的父称。再注：俄语的第二人称单数有两个，也就是说是分“你”“您”的语言。与中文不同，“您”不止用于长辈、上司等，也用于两人关系不亲密的情况。所以两个初识的朋友会问：我可以使用“你”吗？俄语的这个点是我个人非常喜欢的一点，也请大家试着关注文中两人使用上的不同吧。





	送你一缕冰雪的阳光

伊万·布拉金斯基坐在自己宽大的桌子后，撑着额角，蹙眉沉思。仆人们在一旁大气不敢出，因为这位大人现在似乎很是烦躁。想来也是，不久前被亚瑟·柯克兰和弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦这两个欧/洲/佬联合的英/法/联/军打败，堂堂沙/俄怎么想都觉得憋屈。但是英法确实有打败自己的理由，工业革命使他们迅速壮大起来，而沙/俄仍然被农奴制度桎梏，落后腐朽。本来就一直为财政问题担忧的伊万·布拉金斯基大人，最近更是焦虑。向那两个欧/洲/佬割地求和？简直就是耻辱！老沙皇因此服了毒，这老家伙，真会给人添堵……伊万烦躁地折断了手中的笔，桌上的文件一点都没处理，书打开了半天也一点没读。太没有效率了，他暗暗唾弃自己。伊万起身离开桌子。他需要放松。  
“大人！有使者求见……”他刚要出门，手下就从门外进来报告。伊万皱皱眉，很想说“不见”，但他忍住了。谁知道这时的使者会不会对沙/俄/帝/国有所帮助？“是来自美/利/坚的使者。”手下继续说。  
美/利/坚……哦，那个新生的国家。不知道小家伙有何贵干？伊万不禁回忆起了那个来自温暖的北/美大陆的年轻人。他记得那年轻人叫做阿尔弗雷德·琼斯，跟他亲密的手下都亲切地叫他“阿尔”。真是“平易近人”，伊万嘲讽地想，新生国家嘛……不过，他虽然在外叫他“琼斯”，可在私底下，内心里，他却是称他“阿尔弗”。伊万对英语没什么兴趣，却为了这个奇怪的小家伙去稍微了解了一下这个让他反感的语言，就是为了读准“阿尔弗雷德·琼斯”。后来他渐渐喜欢上了“阿尔弗”，这个名字听起来像“精灵”，年轻，温暖。这时他刚刚从英/吉/利那个极恶海盗手里逃出，一穷二白，白手起家，1861年又发生内讧。小家伙独木难支，来向沙俄求助。其实沙俄那时候也不宽裕，但好胜的布拉金斯基大人为了报克/里/米/亚战争的仇，硬是劳民伤财地派了军队。虽然一炮没打，也算是起了震慑的作用，但这也让财政更加捉襟见肘……  
“伊万·弗拉基米罗维奇，您好！”一个活力满满的声音说。作为一个外国人，他的俄语可以说是相当好了，稍稍带着一点点异国口音，这让伊万莫名地非常喜欢。“您好，阿尔弗雷德·弗拉基米罗维奇。”伊万颔首。  
小家伙若无其事的，其实心里一百个不自在，可根本掩盖不住。伊万在心里失笑，真的还是个孩子。上次他过来求助，是他们第一次见面。伊万第一句话就是：“我要送您一个父称。”阿尔弗雷德一脸茫然，瞪着面前笑意盈盈的人。过了几秒：“哦……你说父称啊——”“伊万诺维奇怎么样？”伊万自顾自地说，丝毫不在乎打断了他。阿尔弗雷德瞪着眼睛，半天说不出一句话。这人怎么可以这么过分？伊万诺维奇，不就是“伊万的儿子”的意思吗？伊万看着阿尔弗雷德的表情，觉得非常有趣。“开玩笑的。”伊万最终说道，阿尔弗雷德才犹疑地点了点头。过了一会儿，伊万又故意问他：“您的中间名是什么？”阿尔弗雷德看上很不情愿：“我只告诉你是F开头……”突兀地问中间名，大概是有些失礼的吧，伊万漫不经心地想。“Ф，跟我的父称一样呢，那就给您我的父称吧，阿尔弗雷德·弗拉基米罗维奇。”“喂！不要随随便便就……”“阿尔弗雷德·弗拉基米罗维奇，在俄/罗/斯，我这样称呼您，是为了表示尊重。相应地，您要称呼我伊万·弗拉基米罗维奇。顺便提一句，我们之间的关系还没有好到用‘你’称呼的程度，您说呢？”伊万假笑。阿尔弗雷德看上去不情愿极了，学俄语已经是很大的“牺牲”了，还得按照俄/国人麻烦的称呼方式称呼……  
这时的阿尔弗雷德俨然已经习惯了这样的称呼。伊万开口：“阿尔弗雷德·弗拉基米罗维奇，今天过来是要商议什么事？”阿尔弗雷德眼角眉梢都带着笑容：“哦，是这样，我国得知您在出售阿/拉/斯/加……”伊万不动声色：“是的。”阿尔弗雷德继续说：“看在上次您帮我的份上……这块地方，我买了。我是总统派来商议价格的，您想要多少？报个数。”  
伊万撑起下巴，审视地看着他。这时的阿尔弗雷德，虽然带着一丝被欧/洲佬追着打的狼狈，但眉宇间溢满着自信。他看着这个年轻的国家，心里涌起羡慕；这种羡慕慢慢酿成别的东西，掺杂了一些阴暗的想法。美/利/坚现在被西/欧惦记着，所以他来对我示好……“我现在有别的事务，可否请您到晚上再来谈谈价格的事？顺便也让您见见她，阿/拉/斯/加。”伊万仍旧用严肃的语气说。  
“好！谢谢，伊万！”阿尔弗雷德高兴地说。伊万微笑着看着他，并不出声。阿尔弗雷德愣了一会儿才反应过来：“……弗拉基米罗维奇。抱歉……”伊万这才说：“带阿尔弗雷德·弗拉基米罗维奇去休息，晚上请他到我书房。”

晚上，伊万在自己的书房里等阿尔弗雷德。他翻着诗集打发时间，但其实根本没看进去一个字。阿尔弗雷德的金发碧眼占据了他的脑海，让他不断分神。既然小家伙自己送上门来，且对自己有力，那么就让他好好使用这个活力旺盛的年轻人吧。把阿/拉/斯/加扔给他——不仅可以借用美/国阻挡外国对沙/俄的威胁，其实一个重要原因就是，阿/拉/斯/加实在是没什么用处。那小姑娘什么都没有，气候又不好，所以虽然朱诺长得跟自己很像，脾气也很对他的胃口，沙皇还是巴望着早早把她踢出去，换几个钱花。伊万想了几天，也没想到什么理由反驳沙皇。不过也正是因为这个，没什么国家有意愿，并且也没实力买阿/拉/斯/加。然而正在这时，阿尔弗雷德来了，主动要求接手这个烫手山芋。他居然并没有感受到太多不舍。她虽然诞生于冰雪，却也活泼开朗，或许能跟美/利/坚处得来。  
“伊万·弗拉基米罗维奇，晚上好！”门被轻轻地打开，美/利/坚走了进来。“晚上好，阿尔弗雷德·弗拉基米罗维奇。”伊万点头示意，“请坐。”他朝书桌对面的一把扶手椅一挥手。阿尔弗雷德坐下，规规矩矩地把手放在膝盖上，用一双小狗似的湿漉漉的湛蓝眼睛期待地看着对面的沙/皇/俄/国。  
帝国感到喉咙有点干。但他很快恢复了常态，开口问：“美利坚，您打算出多少钱？”阿尔弗雷德自信满满：“七百万美元，怎么样？”伊万扬起眉毛：“不，一千万。”阿尔弗雷德瞪大了眼睛：“什么？！一千万？您……您是认真的？”伊万微微笑了笑：“当然。”阿尔弗雷德艰难地咽了口唾沫：“可是……这也太……你知道，阿/拉/斯/加她，其实没什么用处，是吧？”“嗯？”伊万感兴趣地问，“您知道她没用处，为什么要买？”“呃，这个……我，西华德说要买，我有什么办法。”阿尔弗雷德心虚，“不能便宜点吗……”“不能啊，阿尔弗雷德·弗拉基米罗维奇，”伊万叹息着说，“朱诺是我疼爱的小姑娘。你就这么把她带走了，作为她伤心的前监护人，得到一点可怜的赔偿难道不应该吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德内心唾弃，可怜的赔偿……你管一千万叫做可怜的赔偿？厚颜无耻的俄/国/人！  
“这个……美/利/坚不能同意花费一千万，所以……真的不能少一些吗？”阿尔弗雷德失望地耷拉下眉毛。伊万几乎要被这只大型金毛犬逗乐了：“没钱也可以。没关系，可以肉偿。”“……什，什么？”阿尔弗雷德惊得用了英语，还差点咬断舌头。他赶紧换回俄语：“……您不会是在开玩笑吧？您是认真的吗？”“这已经是您第二遍问这个问题了，阿尔弗雷德·弗拉基米罗维奇，”伊万仍然带着得体的微笑，“我一直都是认真的。”  
阿尔弗雷德无意识地咬了咬嘴唇。上帝，饶了他吧。  
“我……”他艰涩地开口，却不知道怎么回答。答应吗？显得自己像是为了几百万美元而出卖自己；不答应吗？不仅没法交差，而且……居然有些舍不得？  
脑子一抽，他说:“可……可以吗？”  
沙/皇/俄/国歪头，似乎被逗笑了。“当然可以，阿尔弗，”他温柔地说，“我可以叫您阿尔弗吗？”“可……当然，当然，伊万·弗拉基米罗维奇……”阿尔弗雷德赶紧回答。“我允许您叫我伊万，或者，万尼亚——如果您愿意更亲密些——仅限今夜。”伊万仍然微笑着，“来，试一下。”“伊万。”阿尔弗雷德小声叫道。他擅自用了美式英语，真是犯规，伊万觉得心被柔软地戳了一下。  
“接下来，我希望我们去我的卧室，可以吗，阿尔弗？”伊万站起身走近，向阿尔弗雷德伸出一只手。阿尔弗雷德站起来，手足无措。伊万主动去抓他的手，一边又重复了一遍：“可以吗？”阿尔弗雷德赶紧回答：“可以，可以……”  
他被牵着到了一个房间。伊万打开门。还没等阿尔弗雷德四处张望一下，感叹这个房间是多么的富丽堂皇，就被伊万狠狠地扔到墙上，欺身吻了上去。伊万的手掐住阿尔弗雷德的下颌，迫使他张开嘴，便于舌头的侵略。伊万霸道地深入，舌头很有技巧地探进去，让阿尔弗雷德噎得只能含混地“呜呜”两声，连叫都叫不出来。他掠夺着氧气和呼吸，窒息感和惊吓使阿尔弗雷德的心脏“咚咚”地跳，像是胸腔装了一只兔子，拼命地想跳出来。  
这个吻来得凶猛，去得倒也快。伊万立即放开了他，扶他站稳，阿尔弗雷德喘着粗气，脸颊潮红。“一时忘情……对不起。”伊万笑吟吟地看着年轻人，打趣似地用食指勾起来蹭蹭小家伙的脸颊，又红又烫。  
阿尔弗雷德张口结舌。该怎么回答？这个场景，之前上司也没教过怎么应对啊……  
“好了，”伊万说，“现在您可以选：您愿意在哪里做？床，椅子，桌子，还是其他什么地方？”  
“随您喜欢。”阿尔弗雷德脱口而出。  
“……好，随我喜欢。”伊万的心脏紧缩了一下，眼神一暗，“那就桌子吧。”  
他不由分说，把阿尔弗雷德强硬但不失温和地按在桌子上，“阿尔弗，以前做过吗？”  
“做……没有。”阿尔弗雷德小声回答，“我可是英雄，我才没时间去……”  
“好，小英雄，”伊万在他的额头上轻吻了一下，就像哄孩子，“那接下来您必须完全听我的，好吗？”  
“好，”阿尔弗雷德闭上眼，“我都听您的……伊万。”  
理智的线断了。但他表现得远不如内心那么急切。  
伊万把阿尔弗雷德的双手并拢，用一只手固定在他的头顶按在桌子上，另一只手毫不犹豫地摸进了身下人的衣服。一边顺着腰侧向上抚摸，一边慢慢地亲吻他的耳根、下颌，完全没有刚才在门口的样子，不急不慢，让人心痒。手顺着人鱼线向下，顿住。“我可以给您手///淫吗？”伊万彬彬有礼地问。阿尔弗雷德的脸红了：“可以……不要再问了！”  
“抱歉。”伊万的脑袋埋在阿尔弗雷德的脖颈处，闷声笑了。阿尔弗雷德感到耳边的震动，半边身子抖了抖。伊万隔着裤子揉了揉阿尔弗雷德已经微微勃起的性///器，引得他倒抽一口气，握紧了拳头。伊万的手又回到阿尔弗雷德的衣服里，慢慢探进裤子，轻轻握住阴///茎。先是试探的抚摸，然后开始套弄。阿尔弗雷德不由自主地抓住伊万的领子，紧张极了。伊万看出了他的不安，安抚性地吻他的嘴唇，浅浅地咬住吮吸。阿尔弗雷德把伊万拉近，沉浸在他轻柔的吻中，几乎不能自拔。  
伊万吻了一会儿后，又开始向下移动，咬他的喉结，舔吻锁骨，留下几个充血的红痕，在白皙的皮肤上非常显眼。阿尔弗雷德微颤，身体受到双重攻击，他有点吃不消。“伊万……伊万……”他无意识地喃喃道。伊万又觉得心脏被戳了一下，他喜欢阿尔弗雷德叫他伊万，喜欢极了。可惜只有今夜。那就好好享受吧。  
阿尔弗雷德手臂微微挣扎，被禁锢的感觉让他很是不安。伊万察觉到了，松开了手，使阿尔弗雷德的双臂得到了解放。阿尔弗雷德立刻把手臂放在身体两侧。伊万用空下的一只手剥掉阿尔弗雷德的衣服，对方乖乖地配合他的动作脱掉。现在他的上身赤裸，裤子也被伊万弄得松松垮垮挂在胯上，十分诱人。伊万欣赏着阿尔弗雷德漂亮的上半身，起了坏主意，不过他不动声色。  
阿尔弗雷德仰面躺在桌子上，微凉的背部触感让他有些不适。脚尖堪堪着地，后腰被硌得不太舒服。他试着挪挪身体，换来伊万一句“别乱动”。于是他赶紧停下，说好了什么都听他的。伊万嘴唇的触感在胸前游移，下身被握在手里，双重刺激下他的心脏不受控制地乱跳，口干舌燥。他不安地小声询问：“伊万，我可以抱您吗？”伊万的动作顿了顿：“当然可以，阿尔弗。”阿尔弗雷德赶紧伸手抱住了伊万的脖子，手指轻轻抚摸他的后肩。他感到伊万忽然轻哼了一声，肩膀微颤。他惊奇地又试探着轻轻摸了摸，又换来几个哼声。伊万报复性地咬住阿尔弗雷德的乳头，手里的动作陡然加大，阿尔弗雷德顿时被逼出了呻吟。  
“呜……伊万，伊万……不要……”阿尔弗雷德的声音被刺得断断续续。伊万本来是想照顾他第一次，打算温柔地、慢慢地引导他，谁知这家伙不知好歹居然主动摸自己的敏感处。伊万加紧动作了几下，阿尔弗雷德在一声长长的呜咽中射了出来。  
伊万用带着精///液的手摸摸阿尔弗雷德的脸，问他：“感觉怎么样？”阿尔弗雷德的脸已经红透：“挺好的……”伊万露出微笑：“那就好。”那微笑比外交场上的微笑真实多了，使得这微笑更加迷人。阿尔弗雷德不禁看得呆了，不经脑子就问：“那您……呢？”伊万不做声，俯身又堵住了阿尔弗雷德的嘴唇。  
伊万的手开始脱阿尔弗雷德的裤子，阿尔弗雷德抗议地挣脱嘴唇。伊万停下，问道：“怎么了？”阿尔弗雷德指出：“您什么都没脱呢！”伊万失笑：“您很介意吗？抱歉，再等一下。”这时阿尔弗雷德已经光裸，伊万的手留恋地在这具漂亮的躯体上抚摸，流畅的肌肉线条和突起的骨头，一切都让他的手无法离开。伊万的嘴唇移到了阿尔弗雷德的胸前，悄声说道：“阿尔弗，我要吻您的乳头了。”阿尔弗雷德又感到全身的血液都冲到了脸上，这种直白的话让他感到十分羞耻，简直想找个地缝钻进去。而他什么话都说不出来。伊万含住乳头，用牙齿慢慢地磨，舌头在乳晕滑动，不时地吮吸一下，发出水声。手摸到阿尔弗雷德的后穴，不知什么时候已经沾了润滑的手一下一下地按进去。被侵入的不适感让阿尔弗雷德咬住嘴唇，拼命深呼吸。  
伊万温柔地扩张着，另一只手揉捏另一个乳头。他把它捏在指尖，轻轻拉拽，引得身下的人呻吟出声。他感到扩张差不多了，就把手都松开，伸手解开了自己的裤子，这时阿尔弗雷德才见到了即将进入自己的东西，惊得瞪大眼睛。那阴///茎已经勃起，看上去是忍了好久了。“您……难受吗？”阿尔弗雷德突然感到愧疚，伊万的动作一直这么慢条斯理，谁知他已经忍了如此之久。“嗯……难受，”伊万故意在他耳边轻喘着说，“怎么办呢？”阿尔弗雷德的脑袋里“轰”地一声，理智不复存在。他的眼睛一热，泪水涌出。阿尔弗雷德哽咽着说：“请进入我吧。”  
伊万毫不犹豫地挺身而入。阿尔弗雷德咬住嘴唇，伊万用手指抚摸咬紧的唇，喘着说：“不要忍，叫出来。”阿尔弗雷德抓住伊万的手，开始肆无忌惮地大声呻吟。伊万挺动胯部，把自己一次次地、深深地送入阿尔弗雷德体内，那个最柔软、最温暖的地方。他继续咬着阿尔弗雷德的乳///头，有些失控地加大了力度，直到乳///头变得红肿可怜。手一边继续揉捏，一边在阿尔弗雷德耳边喘着气说：“等我操完你，你可就多了个孩子呢，是不是？嗯？到时候你就得给她喂奶了，我现在帮帮你，看看你的小乳///头争气不争气……”他粗暴地掐阿尔弗雷德的乳///头，阿尔弗雷德哽咽着说：“不……不要这样，伊万……”语无伦次。伊万继续说：“我的精///液会灌满你，让你也体验一下怀孕是什么滋味……”言语的刺激让阿尔弗雷德的泪水立刻涌出，顺着鬓角流下没入发根。  
伊万继续抽送着性器，每次都是把人钉在桌子上的力度。阿尔弗雷德只剩下泣不成声，眼角发红。最后，伊万一个深入，精///液灌进了肠///道。阿尔弗雷德被填满，吃不下去的液体从结合处沿着腿流下，大腿内侧的柔嫩皮肤痒痒的。伊万伏在他身上，缓慢地平复呼吸。过了一会儿，伊万从阿尔弗雷德身体里离开，液体立刻顺着大腿流了出来，慢慢滑到膝盖、小腿和脚踝，流到地上。伊万欣赏了一下自己的杰作，非常满意。  
“阿尔弗，我现在回答您的问题，”伊万俯身，认真地看着他，紫色的眼睛仿佛能把人淹没，“我感觉很舒服，非常舒服。”阿尔弗雷德失神地回望他，伊万忍不住又吻住了嘴唇。这时他的神色十分虔诚，跟刚才的伊万判若两人。吻了一会儿，两人气喘吁吁地分开。伊万说：“您该休息了，我带您去的房间。”阿尔弗雷德立刻要求：“我想跟你睡。”伊万的额头微微一皱：“不可以，阿尔弗雷德·弗拉基米罗维奇。而且，您的称呼又错了。”阿尔弗雷德低下头噤声，他知道自己的特权时间已经结束了。  
在接下来的几天里，伊万不但没有放他走的意思，反而每晚都派人把他叫到自己房间，每次都是判若两人地说着下流话，在他耳边说：“你的乳///头大概不久后就可以出乳汁了，阿尔弗……到时候你可要好好喂养我们的孩子。等我的精///液灌满你，你逃不掉了，阿尔弗……你会怀上我们的孩子，我们两个人的……”一边狠狠地贯穿他，把他逼出泪水。事后又温柔地亲吻他的额头，彬彬有礼地问他“舒服吗”。阿尔弗雷德每次都是晕头晕脑地下意识回答“舒服”，引得伊万在他耳旁沉沉地笑，他都能感受到胸腔的震动。  
就这样过了几天，这次阿尔弗雷德在晚上被要求去伊万的书房。阿尔弗雷德紧张地过去，看到了一个坐在书桌后的伊万。  
“晚上好，伊万·弗拉基米罗维奇。”阿尔弗雷德开口。“晚上好，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。”伊万一反常态地叫了他正确的全名，“请坐。”阿尔弗雷德在对面的椅子上坐下，仍然用小狗似的湿漉漉的眼神期待地看着伊万。伊万突然感到一阵酸涩，但他没有表现出来。  
“阿/拉/斯/加易手，我决定最终敲定720万美元。”  
阿尔弗雷德倏地站了起来。“您是认真的吧？”  
伊万点头：“第三次了，阿尔弗雷德，我一直都很认真。”  
阿尔弗雷德点点头：“嗯，我知道。”  
阿尔弗雷德带着阿/拉/斯/加回到了美/利/坚。朱诺和伊万长得像极了，他每次看到朱诺就恍惚回忆起了那个长着相同浅色金发的男人。这孩子仿佛真的是他们两个人的孩子一样，长得像伊万，性格像阿尔弗雷德，阳光开朗，虽然在寒冷的阿拉斯加，但她就像一个银色的小太阳一样温暖。  
美/利/坚得到了阿/拉/斯/加，人民似乎很不满意。他们说阿/拉/斯/加就是个一无所长的大冰箱，什么都没有！这个交易实在是太不划算了。阿尔弗雷德把这摊子事全部扔给了西华德，自己呆在房间里休息，理由是在沙俄太累了。  
阿尔弗雷德呆在房间，不想出去。他居然经常感到反胃，甚至会干呕。他无奈地看着自己吐出的酸水，满脑子都是伊万。伊万的嘴唇在耳边说话的微微震颤，伊万的手揉捏、牙齿轻咬乳///头的悸动，被伊万贯穿的痛楚……他的手不由自主地抚上了自己，另一只手遮住眼睛。他回忆着伊万的动作，尽力模仿他。他的脑袋嗡嗡作响，已经感受不到其他东西，沉浸在黑暗中只剩关于伊万的幻觉。他的手也在自己的乳///头狠狠搓弄，指尖居然隐隐有乳汁的幻觉……鼻腔间隐隐充斥着属于伊万的味道，鼻子发痒，眼睛发酸。“万尼亚……”他终于喊出了这个在心里默默叫了好久的名字。然后，手心一滩白///浊。  
门外突然传来朱诺的叫声：“阿尔！快来看我发现了什么！”阿尔弗雷德用跟平常无异的声音回答：“好，等我换个衣服马上出去！”他擦净手，稍微理了理头发，带着平时惯有的笑容出去：“看看我的小姑娘发现了什么！走吧！”两个人一前一后走出房子。阿尔弗雷德在后面，看着朱诺的银发，又不可抑制地想起了那人的银发和紫色虹膜。朱诺蹦蹦跳跳的背影渐渐幻化成了一个身材高大、神情严肃的男人，他优雅地转身，伸出手唤道：“阿尔弗雷德·弗拉基米罗维奇。”阿尔弗雷德不禁微笑起来，无声地说道，伊万，我想见你了。不要怪我没有叫你父称啊。


End file.
